You're Not Sorry
by SickMuse96
Summary: A song fic to You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift. Amy gets over Ian.


Okay…… This is a songfic to You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift. It's my first FanFic and it kind of, no, REALLY sucks so DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!!! Creative Writing isn't my forte. (LOL! Has anyone seen those commercials for the Kia Forte with the guy going "Karate's not my forte. (Points to his car) That is. Ha, ha, ha, ha!) Anyway, if you don't like bad stories with bad plots and pretty much bad everything, don't read this. I'm warning you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift.

Amy sat in her room, listening to the radio. Hopefully this would ease the pain Ian had caused her AGAIN! He betrayed her again. He lured her onto the boat. He hadn't stopped Isabel from feeding her to the sharks. Amy was traumatized. She really thought that Ian had changed.

**All this time I was wasting **

**Hoping you would come around **

**I've been giving out chances every time **

**And all you do is let me down **

"That's exactly what you did Ian. I really thought you changed. I guess not," Amy said to herself.

**And it's taking me this long **

**Baby but I figured you out **

**And you're thinking we'll be fine again **

**But not this time around **

"I was so stupid. I can't believe I fell for you! I am such an idiot!!!!! Oh well. At least I won't fall for your sneaky little tricks again."

**You don't have to call anymore **

**I won't pick up the phone **

**This is the last straw **

**Don't wanna hurt anymore **

"You've hurt me so many times, Ian. I'm sick and tired of it."

**And you can tell me that you're sorry **

**But I don't believe you baby **

**Like I did before**

**You're not sorry, no, no, no, no **

"You're not sorry Ian. You're a lying scumbag. Don't even TRY to apologize to me again or else I will get Dan to beat you up with his 'awesome ninja skills'"

**Looking so innocent**

**I might believe you if I didn't know **

**Could've loved you all my life **

**If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**

"I could have loved you my whole life if you hadn't trapped me in the cave in South Korea."

**And you got your share of secrets **

**And I'm tired of being last to know **

**And now you're asking me to listen **

**Cause it's worked each time before **

"You always hid secrets from me Ian. You just pretended to like me. You just wanted to use me. You might have tricked me twice, but it won't work again, I promise."

**But you don't have to call anymore**

**I won't pick up the phone **

**This is the last straw **

**Don't wanna hurt anymore **

"If you ever try to call me again, I won't pick up. I will never listen or talk to you again."

**And you can tell me that you're sorry **

**But I don't believe you baby **

**Like I did before **

**You're not sorry, no, no, oh **

**You're not sorry, no, no, oh **

"You aren't sorry Ian, so do not ever call me again. Don't you dare try apologizing again or you will be sorry you ever lied and betrayed me."

**You had me falling for you honey **

**And it never would've gone away, no **

**You used to shine so bright **

**But I watched all of it fade **

"Yeah. I can't believe you seemed so nice and caring. Now I can see the real you. You're nothing but a sleazy slime ball of a Lucian."

**So you don't have to call anymore **

**I won't pick up the phone **

**This is the last straw **

**There's nothing left to beg for **

"You broke my heart Ian. You took my love and threw it away. There's nothing left for you to take Ian, so just leave me alone."

**And you can tell me that you're sorry **

**But I don't believe you baby **

**Like I did before **

**You're not sorry, no, no, oh **

**You're not sorry, no, no, oh **

**No, oh, no, oh, no oh **

**Whoa, no, no**

Once the song finished, Amy got up and left the room with a new attitude. She would get rid of Ian Cobra, the stupid Lucian, once and for all. "I don't need you in my life Ian, I really don't."

**THE END**

Did you think it was as bad as I thought it was???? I bet you did :D Anyway, please review and give me constructive criticism to help me do better next time (if there is a next time). Actually, constructive criticism will help me build character, because my teacher pointed out to me that I have to learn how to deal with constructive criticism. Anyway, please review and tell me how you think I did.


End file.
